This invention relates to a physical training apparatus, and more particularly to a weighted ball having a multiplicity of contiguous finger loops. The apparatus is specifically designed to aid in precompetitive warmup drills by allowing the user to practice a full throwing motion including release and follow through without a receiver or catcher.
The current method for a thrower to warm up involves pitching or passing a ball back and forth to a catcher or receiver, thus requiring at least one participant other than the thrower. While a thrower may be able to go through all of the prerelease steps involved in throwing a ball, he cannot actually open his hand as required in release unless he has a catcher or other retrieval means.
In addition to being able to go through the full throwing motion, it is also desirable to provide the thrower with resistance at least equal to the official weight of the implement being thrown in competition. Increased strength and endurance may be achieved by training with an implement heavier than those used in competition. The present invention enables the thrower to train for competition or warmup prior to competition with a weighted ball, without the aid of a receiver, and to employ a full pitching or throwing motion.
Weighted exercise balls are known in the art and are best illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 777,478. U.S. Pat. No. 777,478 further teaches the attachment of carrying handles on the surface of a ball; however, the handles are positioned at opposite sides of the ball surface and are intended to assist the user in moving a heavily weighted spherical object.
Another type of exercising device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,289. In this device a small rubber ball is provided with a single, finger-engaging handle. The device is intended to be alternately compressed and released to strengthen the fingers, hands, wrists and forearms. The device is not weighted and does not employ a multiplicity of contiguous finger loops shown in the present invention.